


Mid-Day

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always thought she'd have one of those epiphany-thingies about slaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-Day

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

She always thought she'd have one of those epiphany-thingies about slaying. Instead, it's about Oz. They're sitting on a bench in the middle of a park near some monument to dead ballet dancers, and he wasn't supposed to be here, and she just came to find a new slayer not an old friend, and, bammo! Epiphany. She's going to tell him but when she opens her mouth he spoons some _dulce de leche_ ice cream in. Doesn't matter anyway.

That's the epiphany right there. She doesn't ever have to tell him because he'll never ask. He doesn't need to know.


End file.
